The present invention relates to a visual system, in particular for use on motor cars, for detecting environmental parameters, such as a misting of the motor vehicle windscreen, or the presence of rain drops on the windscreen, or low lighting conditions when going through a tunnel, under a bridge or due to dusk, or the presence of mist and fog, or the meeting with another vehicle, said system to be used also for monitoring the scene before the vehicle (“front monitoring”), in order to detect for instance the presence of a bend with such a time anticipation to cause the movement of the adaptive headlight before the bend begins, or to signal a side movement of the vehicle towards lane-marking lines (“lane warning”).